BBxL fanfic
by XxfangirlxX
Summary: lemons and shiz...my first lemons btw...


WARNING: Yaoi, Lemons, gore, etc. BoyxBoy love O_o spoilers from deathnote and from the BB Los Angeles murder cases book.

Pairings: BBxL, one sided LxLight

L's POV

Well I've been meaning to do this for a while and I was at school when I started writing this, sooo…it was really awkward. This is also my first lemons so I'm really nervous as to how people will react. I didn't really want to add the lemons but it was necessary to go on with the plot. ^.^ anyway, hope you enjoy!

I was investigating a different case: a case of serial murders in Los Angeles. Also known as the Warra Ningyo serial murder case. There had been three murders already. And I knew who the culprit was.

Beyond Birthday.

But that didn't stop me investigating this case. I was purely curious. Well, of course I was! I mean, Backup was my copy. He looked like me, thought like me and, terrifyingly, he was also as smart as me. Which means there is a forty nine point five percent chance that I will win, because to me, a smart murderer is more deadly than a smart detective. Yes, winning. I know Beyond well. This is nothing more than a game to him. He doesn't really care who he kills. He is just challenging me. To see who's brain is the best.

'Ryuzaki, let me get straight out with it. Do you know who the serial killer is?' asked Light Yagami.

'No.'

'Are you sure?'

'Do you really think L, the world's greatest detective, would lie if he knew the answer?'

'…Sorry Ryuzaki, it's just that every time we mention this, you get all touchy and you won't speak. I wanted to help…'

'Well, I don't need your assistance for anything! I'm completely capable of solving this case on my own, Raito-kun.'

'but, wouldn't you need someone to go to the crime scene to pick up clues-'

'For that we have Naomi Misora, who I believe is a rather smart woman, and has already solved numerous parts of this case with a bit of help from a local detective.'

Light knew that I would keep on arguing, so he shut his mouth.

Light-kun had been acting strangely around me lately. I had wondered vaguely about this, and then dismissed the thought afterwards. It probably didn't concern me anyway.

I walked away to my bedroom, hoping to get a good night's sleep for the first time in three weeks. I was so tired that I just collapsed on the bed as soon as I walked in. I was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened, and a beam of light went straight to my eyes and made me squint.

'Eru-kun…' It was Light.

'What are you doing here? And turn the light on!'

He flicked the switch and brought light to the room.

'I'm here because I want to tell you something.' He said, while I stood up. He started walking closer to me, and I backed up until I bumped into the wall.

'Eru-kun…I-'

'What the hell Light…don't say it…' I muttered.

'What was that?'

'Nothing. Just get on with it…'

'Eru-kun, I-I love you.'

He had walked right up to me without me noticing, and was now pressing me up against the wall. His hand went to my chin and pushed my lips onto his.

I was disgusted. I tried to pull back, but then remembered I was up against a wall. So I would have to push him away. I pushed against his chest, but nothing I did could push him away.

All of a sudden, the lights went out and everything was thrown into darkness. Light finally pulled away from me, searching for the source of the trouble.

'ARGH!'

He yelped somewhere to my left, and I heard him collapse onto the floor heavily. I ran towards the door and slammed it shut so the culprit couldn't get out. Then I turned on the light, drowning everything in light again. I drew in a sharp breath.

'Raito-kun…'

Light was lying on the floor, with a long knife sticking out of his chest. Blood was leaking all over the floor from the wound, and I wondered how he was still alive. I watched the last of his life fade from his eyes, and he went limp.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I spun around, the air whistling in my ears.

I gasped. It was like looking into a mirror, but seeing and insane, maddened version of myself.

The murderer had raven black hair, was wearing a black top, baggy jeans, bare feet, a knife in his hand, and blood dripping from his mouth. But that wasn't the worst of it. What seemed to be the most taunting was the deep, blood red eyes with the black bags underneath them, staring into my own black ones. He was like a double of me.

He had finally come.

'Beyond…'

'Sorry, didn't catch that.'

'Backup. You came. I knew you would come, because there was a 98 percent chance that you would.'

As fast as lightning, he had me in a headlock with the long, pointy knife pressed against my throat.

'How many times have I told you not to call me BACKUP! LIKE YOU GAVE A THE NAME ALTERNATE!'

Beads of blood formed along my neck as he pressed the knife harder. Depressing memories come back; the time when A committed suicide because I pressured him too much to be the next L.

'I-I cared about A…I-'

'You didn't give a SHIT about A! Now I will get my revenge on you!'

'What are you talking about? You don't want revenge, B.'

'How…how did you figure it out?'

'Figure what out?'

'I killed all those people so you would notice me. So you would know I was coming for you. Because you were the only thing that ever mattered to me. You wouldn't let me succeed you, so I made you see me the only way I could. Because I love you, Lawliet.'

'B…'

Beyond seemed to get his violence back, and slashed the knife across my forehead. I was blinded by my own blood streaming down my face. I was panting hard and trying to get rid of some of the blood when Beyond pushed me against the wall, licking my blood off his hands.

'Call me by my real name, Lawliet. Or you will suffer the consequences.' He hissed in my ear, nipping it a bit, before smashing his lips into mine.

When he pulled away, he spoke.

'I'll tell you something, Lawliet. I already got my revenge. See that corpse on the floor? Light Yagami, was it? That is my revenge. Because you loved him.'

'I didn't love him! I was trying to push him off me when you killed him!'

'Well then. You killed A. I killed Light Yagami. Now we're even.'

'Not quite, B. You killed all those people.'

'But you see, you didn't care about anyone I killed. But A was everything to me. I loved him as I loved you. So I will make you feel the pain of losing someone you love.'

'I will never love anyone, Beyond.'

'You used my name. Well done.'

He leaned down and placed his lips onto mine, more carefully than before. I figured I may as well enjoy the moment, so I kissed him back. His tongue brushed against my lips, and I granted him permission to my mouth. His tongue slipped past my lips and started searching inside my mouth, probing in my more sensitive places and making me moan.

'Ngh.'

He pulled away, to tease me.

'What was that, Lawli-pop? You enjoying it?'

'Ngh, Beyond… please!'

'Please what?'

'Just fucking take me already…'

'What was that, Lawliet?'

He was humiliating me.

'TAKE ME!'

'That's better, beg! You better enjoy this, Lawliet.'

He pulled my top off and somehow managed to strip my pants off as well. I tugged on his top, failing to pull it off, so I just slipped my cold hands under his shirt and massaged his nipples. Now it was his turn to moan.

'Ngh, L…more!'

'Only if you strip. NOW.'

He jumped up at these words, and pulled every singles piece of clothing he was wearing, throwing them on the floor. He pushed me onto the bed and jumped on top of me, starting to kiss me with tongue again. I started to play with his nipples again, and the reward was Beyond moaning into the kiss. We pulled away from each other and took a moment to catch our breath.

'Ngh, more, B.'

'What sort of more?'

'The fuck me sort of more…'

'You got it.'

He put three fingers on my lips.

'Suck.'

I made sure to cover his fingers in saliva before he removed them. He was about to push his fingers into me, when he did something I could never picture BB doing.

He asked.

'Ready?'

'Ngh, hurry up B!'

That was all all he needed before pushing two fingers into me.

'AAH! B, FASTER!'

'L! Hah!'

He pushed the other finger into me and there was such a burst of ecstasy that I screamed.

'AARGH! B!'

He stopped all of a sudden, panting.

'Lawliet, you ready for the real thing?'

'B…just do it!'

He positioned himself over my entrance, ready to enter. I was used to him being gentle by now, so when he slammed into me, it was a big surprise.

'AAARGH! B! HARDER!'

Beyond smirked and slammed into me, making me reach my climax. I came all over his stomach, and collapsed, a useless shell.

A moment later he came on me, and then fell on top of me. We both panted for a few minutes, before I spoke.

'Beyond…I-I love you…'

Holy Shit.

I can't believe I just said that. I swore to myself that I would never fall in love with him. But I couldn't help it. I'd been protective of Beyond ever since I met him. I don't know how he's going to react, so I crossed my fingers and hope for the best.

'L Lawliet, remember when I said I was going to make you feel the pain of losing someone you love?'

'Yes…'

Then I realise what he means.

'No. Fucking. Way.'

'I'm sorry, Lawli-pop…'

It's too late before I realise he has a knife, and is pointing said knife at his heart. He brings the knife down before I can stop him.

'Beyond! NO!'

'I-I love you, L Lawliet…'

He closes his eyes for the last time and takes his last breath. I sob into his chest for what seems like hours.

I grab the knife and point it at myself. I take a deep breath before piercing myself through the heart. As I take my last breath, I look at the corpses on the floor. Light, Beyond, and dying me. I wonder what the next person who sees us will think happened.

But they will never, ever guess.

You liked it, didn't you? That was my first ever Lemons fanfic, so I felt really awkward writing it. And that's why it was really short. If you have any requests or pairings or whatever, tell me or just leave a comment cause I read 'em all! I'll try to do all of the ones I know, and if I don't know them, then I'll watch the anime or read the manga. (probably)

Anyway, hope you enjoyed /

Hatty xx


End file.
